Twisted Truth
by Starlightgerl
Summary: Hermione,25,single,top muggle and wizard laywer keeps bumping into a grey-eyed man hu seems very familiar.Soon,she falls over heels with him.Then,he reveals a secret which changes everything.Who is he really? What does he want? What is he hiding? R&R PLS!


Chapter 1: The Beast and the Stranger  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please...I need all the support (and reviews) I can. I swear this story is DIFFERENT from others. Please READ and REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah u noe...none of these characters are myn...except4 Pete, Laura and Derek. Heck.

* * *

"How dare you! Get out of my office you two-timing bastard! OUT! Both of you! OUT!" screamed Hermione on top of her lungs.  
  
She had found her boyfriend (from this time on, ex-boyfriend) cuddling her secretary and kissing her like there was no tomorrow in her office when she came back from a meeting. The shocked Hermione started crying at thinking of her ex. No matter how much she tried, she could not remove the picture of Laura and Pete kissing so passionately. What had gone wrong? All Hermione's friends had thought the two of them as such a compatible couple. Even Ron, who usually disapproved of her boyfriends, gave Pete a chance! Maybe it was because Hermione refused to let Pete sleep with her since she was planning to save her virginity till she got married.  
  
Suddenly, she could hear a knock on her office door. Quickly, she wiped away her tears and put on a wide smile. "Come in!" she said in a falsely high voice.  
  
Her assistant, Laura, peeked her scrawny head into the large office. When Hermione saw who it was, she slumped her body back into the comfortable chair. Took a pencil and started to play with it.  
  
"Hermione... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... you know.... It was just that Pete was so... I tried to stop him... I swear... but I feel... so... I feel so... guilty.... You know? So here is my resignation form... I hope you will forgive me..." said Laura softly as she placed a white form on Hermione's table. With a flick on the wand, Hermione sent the paper into the waste paper basket.  
  
"Resignation NOT accepted. Quitting will not solve any of your problems you know. I do not want to know whether you were forced or whatever. Get it? I'm going to lunch."

* * *

At lunch in the park...  
  
Hermione could not get the stupid picture of Pete and Laura out of her mind. This made her to cry into her sandwich until she had lost her appetite.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow cast over her and a stranger handed her a tissue. Hermione looked up and saw a tall, muscular man with messy brown hair. He had his eyes hid behind a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Pete?" questioned Hermione. He had the same coloured hair and was almost the same build as Pete except Pete was shorter. Pete had a rather serious whereas this stranger had a more reckless look. Oddly enough, this man seemed rather familiar. However, Hermione could not place his face in her memory.  
  
"Pete? Never heard of him. Though I had a friend who had an owl with the same name. Maybe you are referring to him? Well... I'm sad to say, Pete died a few years ago. He was a great owl, so to speak. A great loss indeed..." said the stranger. Hermione could not help but give a giggle.  
  
"So why are you crying on such a glorious afternoon? Surely you're not crying over Pete? The dead owl?" continued the stranger.  
  
"Yes I'm crying over Pete, just not the owl Pete. Pete my EX-boyfriend. He cheated on me! That bastard!! He was...he was... he was... kissing my assistant! In my office too!! Can you believe how hurt I was when I saw them? And you know what? When I shouted at him all he did was shrug! No apology! NOTHING! You know what? I feel like kicking that asshole! After all I have done for him! This is what he does! Maybe I did a good thing dumping him but did I really dump him? It doesn't feel like that! Gosh this is so stressful!!"  
  
"Listen. Why don't you pretend I'm Pete and you scream away all the insults you can find at me. Ok?" Hermione shrugged and frowned. She took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her voice.  
  
"You asshole! All this time I thought you made all those visits to the office to visit me! But what did you do? You were flirting with Laura instead. All along! Right in front of my nose! Look what you've done! I thought you LIKED me!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are just like the rest of them. All you are interested is my money and my body! I thought you liked me for...ME! You IDIOT! I HOPE YOU GET HIT BY A MAD BROOMSTICK!!!!"  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Much. Thanks."  
  
"No Problem. But I got seriously scared you know? You're real scary when you're angry, you are." Hermione laughed and looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my! It's well past my lunch hour. I got to run. What's your name?"  
  
"D...Derek...Ma...Mathews" said the stranger with a stutter. Hermione frowned when she heard him stutter.  
  
"What's yours?" But when he looked around, Hermione was no longer there.

* * *

A/N: Did you like the first chapter? I so hope so! Please read AND review!  
  
PLEASE GET UR FRIENDS TO READ THIS COZ I MITE NEED HELP AND IF U HELP U CAN GET A PART IN THE STORY! YOUR NAME,IN MY STORY!!!


End file.
